SSB: Life is a game
by RebukeX7
Summary: Prequel to Red's life is a game. Crack with plot. Behold one of the defining events in Red's life that turned him in to the pro we all love today. Red/Samus Crack with plot Video game fic. one-shot until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: IF I owned Smash bros. A new title would have been release on Wii-U on day 1.**

**7**

**X7**

**Lucky number 7**

**DAY 7 of Rebuke's one shots. Polls go up after this and then I'll add a new chapter of Red sometime early this week.**

**~White Room: Rebuff's quarters~**

**BGM: Celebration-Tank**

We now find Rebuff, the third ranking officer of Rebuke's army of heroes, sitting on a white couch while reading a large book with a smile. In front of her was a full wine glass and next to that was a bottle of Rose. At the side of the room was a lit fire place.

She stood slightly over six feet tall and her body had all of the right curves. She had caramel colored skin and white hair. Her hair was a slightly long, messy pixie cut and two of her bangs framing her face had been braided and dyed black. Her eyes were grey and she was wearing white lipstick. She was wearing part of a black suit. That is to say, the pants are there, and so is the top half of the black shirt, though the bottom of that has been cut-off just above her navel and neatly hemmed in place. The suit jacket was replaced with an equally sophisticated vest, though it was always left unbuttoned, and her white tie was usually quite slack. The dress shoes were also traded in for a comfortable pair of combat boots.

"_I finally got time to relax!"_ Rebuff thought with a mental sigh. _"I've been working for five months non-stop!"_

*SLAM*

**BGM: Paused**

Startled, Rebuff looked up to see her boss walking in with a very familiar folder in his hands. It was the same folder that contained missions for their group members.

"_N-no…it's not fair…I had time!"_ Rebuff thought in horror as a single tear escaped her right eye. Seeing this made Rebuke pause for a second as he looked at his third seat with a risen eyebrow.

"Listen Rebuff, it's time to find our third hero." Rebuke said as if he did not just completely screw his subordinate over. Rebuke was a man that appeared in his late teens with spikey white hair and silver eyes, and he was currently wearing a black suit. The shirt was also black and he had a white tie that had the emblem **"X7"** embroidered with red thread.

"*sniff*" Rebuff continued to weep making her boss tilt his head at the book she was reading.

"Wow that must have been a very _good_ book." Rebuke thought as he never thought he would see the bat-shit insane woman cry. "Anyway." Rebuke continued as he tossed the folder on the table in front of Rebuff, making her weep more. "I need you to host this year's Smash bros. Tournament. The winner will be the next person we send on a journey." Rebuke watched in confusion as the woman downed the entire bottle of wine before standing up.

"You know what? Fuck it. Sure whatever I'll relax again in another five months." She said as she tossed her hands into the air. Bending down she grabbed the folder and walked out the room, making sure to bump passed her boss on her way out. Now that Rebuke was alone he smirked before sitting on the couch and sipping the glass of wine. Rebuke raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

**BGM: Continued**

"_Great now I can relax, I haven't had a break in five months! No one should work that hard."_ Rebuke thought as he sighed contently.

**BGM: END**

**~Kanto: Mt. Silver~**

We now find Pokémon Master Red glaring at a teen who quickly scurried towards the exit.

"…And stay the fuck off my mountain…" Red murmured to himself before turning away. Red was a teen of about sixteen years of age. He had short black hair and red eyes. He was currently wearing his signature red and white hat and a red vest over a black T-shirt. He had on a pair of blue jeans and red and white sneakers. _"Hmm it's almost that time of year again…maybe I can finally catch Pika running away and see where he's been going every year." As soon as Red finished the thought…_

*FLASH*

Red could barely yelp in surprise before he found himself teleporting away.

**-Later: Smash City-**

**BGM: Smash bros. brawl**

Regaining his composure Red found himself standing on a Pokémon stadium. Looking forward he saw a woman with caramel skin and a white pixie cut hair style.

"And here he is ladies and gentlemen! The rumored prodigy and master of our veteran combatant Pikachu, Former combatant Mew-two, and new comer Lucario has finally graced us with his presence for his evaluation!" Red turned as he saw a crowd of the oddest looking people cheering him on. Hell he even saw Pika cheering for him. "He's already a crowd favorite for his generous donation of his hard earned Pokémon to be used in you annual competition!" Red widened his eyes as something finally clicked in his head.

"_Holy shit, THIS is where my Pokémon keep disappearing?"_

"But enough chatter, let's see exactly what this kid can do? He's a newcomer so hopefully his next opponent will take it easy on him." Rebuff said before snapping her fingers. Red tensed as he prepared for a Pokémon battle, but nearly face-faulted when a large suit of orange armor with an arm cannon appeared on the stage. The figure cocked its cannon and Red could see the barrel begin to light up.

"Hold up! I will die." Red deadpanned at the possibly insane woman.

"Don't worry if you die you can just respawn I wouldn't go so far to kill anyone here." Rebuff said trying to calm the young man down. "Also this is a 1 minute fight to evaluate if you are ready you were too young to join any of the previous tournaments." Red looked at her skeptically and pointed to the crowd.

"I see two kids that look like they're 8 right now."

"They're magical." Rebuff interjected smoothly. "Alright everyone! Let the fight commence!"

**Pokémon Trainer vs. Samus…Begin!**

"Trainer…? Please I am a master know the difference. Go Blasty!" Red shouted as he tossed his poke ball. Now Red was completely expecting a giant blue tortoise with water cannons to appear…what he got instead was…

"Squirtle!" Red deadpanned at the Pokémon before turning to Rebuff who was whistling innocently. "What. The. Fuck." Red glared at the woman making her sweat slightly and laugh nervously.

"Well you needed a nerf so…I temporarily devolved some of your Pokémon and removed half of your party…" Reaching to his belt Red noticed that he did, in fact, only have three poke balls.

"Oh…crap…" Red mumbled as Samus' canon started glowing purple.

"_Don't worry this will be quick."_ Samus stated simply before releasing the blast making Red curse slightly.

"Squirtle dodge and use water gun!" following his master's orders the small Pokémon had barely enough time to dodge the purple orb. Landing on its feet the Pokémon took aim at Samus.

"Squirtle!" The water type released a large torrent of water at the soldier, who merely jumped over it. As Samus was air-born she saw an orb floating in the sky. Grinning beneath her helmet, Samus shot it with a rocket and shattered it causing her body to become enveloped in a rain bow flame. Landing behind the small Pokémon she aimed her cannon at it. The crowd cheered the veteran on.

"Squirtle return!" Samus frown as she was temporarily blinded by a light. "Go Charizard!" when the fire-type revealed itself to be in its regular evolution, Red gave a sigh of relief. "_Good I can still depend on him."_ Red thought before looking at the clock. "Charizard grab that tin can for as long as you can!"

"_What?"_ Samus muttered to herself as she felt the dragon grab her body. She struggled for a second before breaking free and placing the barrel of her cannon at the dragon's neck. _"It's over."_ Before she could obliterate her foe an alarm rang out.

"ANNND THAT'S THE BELL!" Rebuff shouted as the crowd cheered. "Remember this is a simple evolution and so there will be no sudden death." Rebuff shrugged apologetically as the crowd awed. "So Samus what do you think?"

"_He was greatly weakened and also the fight was a surprise to him."_ Samus began making Red frown. _"It was really disappointing and I have no doubt that I could have defeated him."_ Red glared at his former opponent as the crowd laughed. "_But..."_ Samus began as she placed a hand on Red's head. _"I have no doubt that if he had known the rules he would have had victory today so I will accept him as my partner."_

Wait…

What?

"How do you like that sportsmanship from our previous champion?" Rebuff asked as the crowd cheered. "This team will be the one to watch out for in this year's Smash bros. Tag team tournament! Now Samus show red the ropes so that he will be prepared for when the tournament begins." Samus nodded and dragged the teen off the stage.

**BGM: END**

**PAUSE**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	2. Polls Guide lines

**Disclaimer: I do own the polls!**

**Okay everyone its time for the polls! The polls will close on Saturday. Time for the guidelines**

**You can select up to 3 fics**

**Each current fic receives a bonus vote for every 5 reviews (reviews must pertain to the story or they won't count)**

**During the next week I will post the second chapter to each story.**

**When the polls close Saturday that's it. Done. Finished.**

**NOW**

**LET  
**

**THE**

**GAMES**

BEGIN


	3. Results

**Time for the Results! (Note More votes may have come in after I wrote this but it doesn't matter THESE are the final results) **

**HP Vs. HG: 74**

**FAO: 66**

**Spidey: 57**

**HOTD: 52**

**Louise: 50**

**SSB: 27**

**Saints: 21**

**Now for the Bonus Points. Each Review is +1 point ( did this due to the sheer difference in size for each fandom)**

**HP VS HG: 74(+ 15)**

**FAO: 66(+ 38)**

**HOTD: 52(+ 24)**

**Spidey: 57 (+ 32)**

**Louise 50 (+ 19)**

**SSB: 27 (+ 8)**

**Saints: 21 (+8)**

**Now FOR every 5 favorites there will be 1 point**

**HP vs. HG: 89 (+ 4)**

**FAO: 104 (+7)**

**HOTD 26 (+4)**

**Spidey: 89 (+ 5)**

**Louise 69 (+ 3)**

**SSB: 35 (+ 1)**

**Saints: 29 (+1)**

**AND finally for every 3 follows you get one point**

**HP vs. HG: 93 (+10)**

**FAO: 111(+12)**

**HOTD: 30 (+7)**

**Spidey: 94 (+9)**

**Louise: 72 (+8)**

**SSB: 36 (+2)**

**Saints: 30 (+2)**

**END RESULTS**

**BGM: FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME**

**FAO shows why the Fairy Tail guild is the best by blasting in first with 123**

**HP vs HG proves that working together can have favorable results by apparating into 2nd with 103**

**Spidey, Marvel's crowned king, web swings next to HP vs. HG with 103**

**Louise blows the rest away by coming in to third with 80**

**The bet in HOTD goes unresolved for the time being by coming in 4****th**** with 37**

**The tale of SSB looks like its doomed to be told in flashbacks by placing 5****th**** with 38**

**And it seems Jorn managed to free Rebuke and Rebuff with a score 32 making them Last place**

**NOW before you rage I'm taking the top THREE (Or in this case 4 due to the tie…did you guys plan this?) stories and turning them in to fics. I WILL focus primarily on the first place story but the runner ups will be updated)**

**The rest of the stories will either be scrapped like SSB, May be co-authored with Jorn at a later point like HOTD or just updates if I ever have writer's block like Saints.**

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**

**~RebukeX7**


End file.
